The Opportunity
by ToothlessHaddock
Summary: AU's chapter 2.04 What would you do if that person who loved him and betrayed you appear again in your life?


**Discaimer: The characters is not mine, it's by DC Comics and his authors.**

 **Well this fics is an AU's the chapter 2.04. Enjoy!**

* * *

The opportunity

It was the first time that Barry saw everything slowly. In this moment when he was fighting against that meta-half shark-half human and he was a one step to be dead, he saw him. The same man who caused that super speed; the same man who helped him to be faster and stronger; the same man who considered as part of his family or even something more; the same man who killed his mother. He, Harrison Wells, saved his life this time shooting to that thing.

He was frozen, speechless, he even forgot how to run away. Patty, who was behind him, tried to talk to him but he never answered.

"Hey! Flash, are you okay?" Patty got closer and closer trying to figure it out what the hell just happened. She stared for a second to the guy who saved the Flash's life. ' _Who is he?_ ' she thought ' _maybe is someone important to Flash or perhaps he is…'_

"Flash" finally spoke Harrison. He got down the gun while he approximated to the Flash, but every step he does Flash moved away from him shocked. Seeing that reaction from Flash, Patty pointed the gun directly to Harrison.

"Stay away, you mysterious man!" Yelled Patty.

"Wait, I already saved him, I came here to help" he replied, dropping the gun and rising his hands.

"Who are you?"

"He is Harrison Wells" surprisingly it was Flash who talked, he was approaching to him cautiously with no sign of anger or sadness, just straight.

"No way! But he… is dead, isn't he?" Patty couldn't believe what The Flash said, Joe and Barry told her that Harrison dead six months ago, how can be possible then?

"This is what I thought" his face still straight but his voice was broken trying to hide a choked. Barry walked with composure. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hey, I don't know what are you talking about, I came here to help you to kill Zoom. In my Earth I…."

"Wait a minute, did you say your Earth?" Barry suddenly stopped. "What Earth do you live exactly?"

"I'm from Earth-2. After Flash being defeated by Zoom I had no choice but do something quickly and come with you, to help."

"I don't understand, Earht-2? How can be this a possibility?" Patty, who never moved his place, listened everything Harrison said and she was practically lost, did Barry forget to tell her something important? Are there another meta-humans from another Earth according to this guy who is supposedly other Harrison?

"Agent." Patty stopped her thoughts when The Flash called her. "Please, go with the police and inform about this meta-shark dead" He ordered "I will take care about this guy."

She couldn't answer when The Flash took Harrison's arm and ran away. ' _It was weird_ ,' she thought, Joe ought an explanation about that, he must know more about this for sure.

Meanwhile, The Flash was running without a specific direction. He still furious about Harrison, well, this Harrison if he was telling the truth, although this would be more logic than Harrison being lived after all, Eddie could not have died needlessly, of course not.

They finally stopped in a huge field, curiously the same field where Wells coached him a year ago. It seemed too distant that time when everything was fine and easy comparing to this days.

"woaa take it easy boy! This definitely was not necessary. Why are you being so damn dramatic? I told you, I'm here to help…"

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Barry cried out. He removed his mask with no doubt reveling now his face. He tried his best to not punch Harrison in the face.

"What is your problem?" Harrison talked back "really, what is the big deal anyway? And how do you know my name? Do I know you?"

He definitely is not his Harrison. Maybe he is right and he is from Earth-2. Barry closed his eyes and count to ten. Then, he opened again looking a little bit more calmed and tried to talk but no words came to his mouth. He was seeing to Harrison Wells, the same face who trust and gave everything and received the opposite.

"Okay, I get it" Wells relaxed and got closed to him, ignoring the fact Barry kept away alerted. "Listen, I'm not your Harrison Wells, well, whatever was to you in this Earth. I don't know what he did to you but trust me, I don't wanna hurt you or something" He could see a tear that came out of his eyes. "Okay, amm, I will tell you the truth: my daughter has been kidnapped by Zoom and I want her back in saved. I did know he wants you dead and he actually could defeat The Flash from my world so you are my only hope" He finally could approach to Barry and took his shoulder, Barry couldn't help but relax. He felt a different warmth with this Harrison. After all he is not the same guy, or somehow he called for a second chance to him, to revive this days when he was someone more than a friend who stay there in any moment if he needs to. This could be too risky, surely, but what alternative he have anyway with the fact this Harrison saved his life already.

"I guess you are right, I'm sorry, I just…" Barry broke in tears, he hated the idea of being open in front this man but he couldn't resist any longer. Harrison hugged him with no hesitation, maybe he didn't know him at all but he felt so connected with him in that instant.

There was no word for more than a minute, it felt timeless; Barry never stop crying in Wells' shoulder. Then, he suddenly stopped, raised his head, and cleaned his tear. He was embarrassing for this behavior "I'm sorry"

"It's okay" Wells stroked Barry's cheek cleaning some tears. This act of course seemed awkward so he ceased and broke apart with a sorry stare. Barry just ignored how blushed he was and tried his best to forget (or not) that.

"So, what do you plan to help me exactly?" Barry broke the tension backing the most important in this moment.

"Well, I know everything about Zoom. The other Flash never listened my warnings so I hope you will"

"How did you know about Zoom?"

"I… amm… I created him" Wells felt ashamed about this but Barry deserve the only truth. Before Barry complain him he talked first "Ok, it's a very long story so now we must focus on how to defeat him at once."

"You're right, I guess so" he snorted "well, tomorrow we gonna tell to my team your plan and start at once."

"Sure." Wells nodded. Barry was about to take Wells and run as he did the last time but Wells stopped him "Hey! I guess you must love the speed but I surely do not, okay? Can we just walk?"

"Okay, sorry" He apologized.

They started walking in the middle of the night in silence when Barry broke it suddenly "Okay, I'm sorry"

"What for now? I'm not complaining"

"For everything, for how I treated you and then cry like a stupid, it's not your fault after all but, when I saw your face I was shocked. I mean," he cleared his throat holding up his mask firmed "you, no no, Harrison, not you, did terrible things, killed my mother when I was younger; then he gave me this powers and trained me to be faster; he betrayed me with his stupid plan and for his fault Eddie had to die to save all the disaster, disaster that I caused for trust him and give him all of me."

"I'm sorry, Flash"

"Barry, my name is Barry actually" he corrected and continued "so, again, when I saw you, the only thing I thought was revenge."

"I get it, and don't worry, I don't hold grudges" Harrison suddenly stopped and offered an honest smile "I forgive you"

Barry smiled back "Thank you." They stared each other for a moment. Yes, for sure he is not the same Harrison, and he is glad he can have his best friend back. He will never admit it, but he missed this kind of warmth that he only had with Harrison before he knew the truth. "Oh and another thing, Harrison, maybe I trust you but I'm sure my friends couldn't truth you easily. Probably they would think I lost my mind or something so this not gonna be easy, get it?"

"Oh well, if they don't kidnap me and yell at me or end crying, it's okay, I can handle this." He mocked.

"Ooh shut up you bastard" Barry replied pushed him playfully laughing "Please don't tell anyone about it"

"It's cool" Wells said.

They continued walking to nowhere apparently. Maybe Barry was right and everybody, specially Cisco and Joe won't be happy about it, but he doesn't care, somehow he trust him in a way he wouldn't but he just wants his Harrison back, the real Harrison.

* * *

 **Review?**


End file.
